Her Heart Stopped
by LegendOfMegan
Summary: What if when Cam said, "Her heart stopped." she wasn't referring to Brennan, but to the unborn child Brennan was carrying? My speculation on the "A Shot in the Dark." promo. Give it a chance? Explanation of speculation in AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, so in the "A Shot in the Dark" promo, at around the 14 second mark, Brennan's mom grabs her hands and to me, Brennan looks pregnant. _**(_**If you're on Tumblr, I am the one who started that whole speculation thing.) **_

_**I know, I know, total crack scenario, but give it a chance! I think this would be a great plot twist! :) **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

* * *

It had been her and Booth's sweet little secret.

Brennan had found out that she was pregnant again nearly two months ago, and now, entering the beginning of her fourth month, she was barely beginning to show. Her and Booth had made plans to meet everyone at the Founding Fathers, and were going to begin telling people about their newest addition.

They had both been completely overjoyed with the thought that Christine was going to become a big sister, but that joy soon vanished, when an unknown shooter arrived in the lab.

* * *

Brennan was examining remains, it was a little late, and all she wanted to do was get home to Booth, Christine, and even Sweets.

She didn't hear the shooter come in. In fact, she didn't hear anybody until she heard a harsh whisper.

"Ah, so you're the lovely Dr. Temperance Brennan..."

Brennan whipped around quickly, she was only able to see a man in a black mask holding a gun, before she heard the muffled gunshot and felt the stinging pain in her side.

She fell to the ground quickly, trying to catch herself on a small equipment table, but missed and fell on to the hard floor.

She watched her perpetrator vanish, and soon all she could think about was the pain. The stinging in her side felt like someone had plunged in a knife and had just twisted it over and over again. She felt her clothes begin to soak with the warm feel of blood, the coppery smell overwhelming her senses. She was getting light headed, and her vision turned completely red from loss of blood. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and her eyes lids grew heavy. She tried to fight it, but her body couldn't deal with the blood loss. She silently pleaded for Booth to come, but soon, her eyes closed, and they didn't reopen.

* * *

**_Booth:_**

When Bones didn't arrive home at nine, I knew something was up. We had made a deal when she found out she was pregnant again that she'd be home at or before nine o'clock.

I tried her cellphone, but she didn't pick up. I tried her office phone, no answer there either. Bones absolutely hates it when she misses putting Christine to bed due to a case, so I picked Christine up off her playmat, and carried her out to the car.

I drove to the Jeffersonian casually, not suspecting anything to be wrong. Just Bones being Bones and loosing track of time.

When I pulled into my designated spot in the Jeffersonian parking lot, I grabbed Christine's stroller out of the back of my Toyota, and then Christine out of the back seat.

I wheeled her through the parking garage to the elevator that would take us to the hallway that the lab was a part of.

We walked through the sliding glass doors, and when I didn't see Bones on the platform, I guess you could say my blood pressure rose a bit. The whole lab seemed dark, even her office. It wasn't until I saw a faint stream of light coming from her examining room that I figured out where she was.

I pushed Christine over to the doorway, and stepped inside myself. I opened my mouth to say hello to Bones, but that's when I noticed she was on the ground, laying in a pool of her own blood.

I yelled for help first, not knowing if there was a night watchman on duty. Then I called 911, then a tech-team in from the Bureau. I abandoned Christine in her stroller, and rushed towards Bones. The sight made me sick. Blood, there was so much of it. I weakly fell to my knees, then leaned over her, feeling for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

The paramedics arrived sooner than I thought they would, and soon Bones was being loaded onto a gurney and wheeled out of the lab. I grabbed Christine out of her stroller, and rushed after the paramedics. My daughter was just as scared and as frightened as I was, after all, we had both just witnessed the same thing. The woman who meant the most to both of us, laying in a large pool of her own blood. However, it wasn't just the fact that I had just discovered Bones practically dead on the floor, it was the fact that I knew one thing no one but her and I knew about. Her pregnancy. With the amount of blood that was on the floor back there, and the gunshot wound Bones sustained to her side, there's a high chance she herself won't make it. But there's an even higher chance that our unborn child not making it.

And those facts, scared the living shit out of me.

* * *

_**Sound interesting? Like I said, total crack scenario, but I think it would be interesting! Should I continue? If I do, I'll have this story finished before "A Shot in the Dark" aires. Review for me! Let me know your thoughts! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's chapter number two, even though this scenario isn't going to happen, I still think that it's a good story line :) The majority of this chapter is based on snippets from the sneak peeks were released. **_

_**Hope you like! Enjoy! :) **_

* * *

_**Booth's POV: **_

I'd barely been able hold Bones' hand in the ambulance. She'd crashed twice in the ambulance, and then once in the hospital. But each time she crashed, they'd shove me out of the way, breaking my contact with her. The benefit to that though, was that they were able to bring her back each time. Still, every time I heard that one note, ear bleeding beep, I wanted to die myself.

It's know that it's all my fault, and the guilt is eating away at me faster than a dog devours a marrow filled bone. I should of been there. I shouldn't of let her stay so late. I should have just picked her up at seven, when we had originally planned on going to dinner. But with Bones being Bones, she wanted to finish her work as soon as she could and not put it off until tomorrow.

I was able to remain by Bones' side until we reached the doors of the operating room, and I was forced to stay outside by a red-headed nurse.

I walked down the hallway in a mental fog, and flung myself into one of those shitty plastic chairs. I saw Angela fast-walking down the hall, Christine in her arms. Angela had been walking into the lab at the same time Bones was being wheeled out on the gurney, and I had handed her Christine, yelling behind myself to meet us at the hospital.

I put my head in my hands, my tears beginning to flow. I felt two tiny hands on my knees, and looked up to see Christine staring at me, her light iris' an exact replica of Bones' ocean blue ones.

I picked up our child, pulling her close. If I couldn't be near Bones, I could at least be near a part of her, near a piece of her DNA.

Christine could sense that I was anxious, and she was beginning to get restless herself. I gave her back to Angela, telling her to take Christine back to her place and make sure she sleeps.

Angela nearly refused, not wanting to leave until we knew something about Bones. But I convinced her that it would be her and Christine's best interest if they went and got some rest. When she argued that she didn't want me to be lonely, I simply argued back that I'd call Max.

Eventually Angela left, and I was left sitting alone in the waiting room. A part of me dreaded calling Max, not wanting to inform him that I'd failed both him and his daughter. I know later that Bones is going to try to reassure me that it's not my fault, but I just can't help but wonder what would of happened if I had just put my foot down and dragged her out of that lab. I failed her, and the guilt was killing me.

* * *

_** Brennan's POV:**_

Relief. That's what I finally felt when my eyes closed. I vaguely remember Booth standing over me, but what he was saying was distant and hazy. I felt like I was in a state of when you're asleep, but you aren't dreaming. When you feel like you've only been asleep for twenty minutes, but when you look at the clock it's been eight hours.

I wish I could of seen my perpetrator's face, but I had to have those irrational looking magnification goggles blurring my view.

While in these thoughts, I felt a sudden pain in my chest, like I had just been shocked by a doorknob after rubbing my feet against the carpet. I heard distant yelling, but all the words were merged together, and I couldn't tell what they were saying. This irritated me, because while I could make sense of my state of mind, I couldn't open my eyes.

I wanted to open my eyes, to see Booth's eyes staring impatiently into mine. But I couldn't do that, it felt almost like my eyes were glued shut, and I couldn't break the seam.

I felt more pain, and then another shock in my chest. And I heard more chaos around me. However, when the shock passed, instead the area around me being dark, it turned an eye squinting white, and suddenly I felt like I was floating at zero gravity, like I did with Booth in that jet during the case with the blind man.

This feeling continued for quite some time, though I'm not exactly sure how long. It finally ended when I tried to open my eyes, however when my eyes opened, I wasn't met with Booth's impatient eye's staring into mine, but my mother's happy ones.

I observed my surroundings, and immediately recognized where I was. I was standing in my childhood home, in the middle of the living room. And in a stuffed chair, sat my mother, in the exact same clothes she had been wearing the morning of the day that she and my dad disappeared.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you liked this chapter :) Make sure you drop by to give me a review of your thoughts :) I'm going to be finished with this before Monday, and I'll most definitely be posting at least two chapters of this story tomorrow, so that it will be finished on Sunday. I may or may not get a chapter of Complicated up as well, but for now, this is my first priority due to the fact that it has to be finished by Monday :) _**


	3. Chapter 3: Mom?

**_Yay! Another chapter! It's short and sweet folks. Hopefully it's an easy read for you guys. _**

**_Anyways, enjoy! :) _**

* * *

_**Booth's POV: **_

I just wanted it to all be a dream. I just wanted to wakeup from this horrible nightmare, with Bones lying by my side, completely fine. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Max had visited her earlier, his eyes almost sympathetic as he listened to my apology. He insisted that it wasn't my fault, and that I couldn't blame myself, but I couldn't help but do exactly that.

Cam had visited also, but it had been cut short by the heartbeat on the fetal monitor stopping. It sounded a lot like the one note, high pitched beep that happened when Bones crashed, but this one was different. It was a different tone, and when I asked Cam what it meant, she simply said that it's heart had stopped.

Then a swarm of doctors swooped in, forcing Cam and I out of the room. Cam tried to comfort me as I sobbed, but I wasn't having it. I felt so guilty. I had failed both Bones and our unborn child, and I had lost one, and still had the potential of loosing the other.

* * *

_**Brennan's POV: **_

I stared at my mother for a moment, not quite believing that she was actually there. She gave me a smile, taking my hands in her.

"Mom." I said, almost in awe.

"Hello Tempe." she said back.

"Wait...this isn't real."

"How do you know that this isn't real?"

"I'm hallucinating."

"When most people get shot and appear in another reality, they ask themselves, maybe they're in heaven?" my mother said.

"I don't believe in heaven." I stated.

"Yet here you are having a conversation with your dead mother."

"You aren't actually here, Mom. I lost consciousness while my adrenal system was working overtime, and my brain is struggling to make sense of what happened." I said, then chuckled, "The house is exactly as I remember it. Dad's barcalounger, and the horrible buquet floral sofa."

"You helped me pick that out!" my mother exclaimed, "You said you liked flowers."

"I guess I've changed."

"You most definetely have changed." she said gently, "Tell me about your life."

"Since you're nothing more than a projection of my imagination you know everything about me already."

"Come on! Humor me!" she demanded.

I took a deep breath before responding, "I'm with a man...I have a daughter..."

"What's her name?"

"Christine, her name is Christine."

"I'm honored." she said, almost breathlessly, "And the man?"

"Booth." I said simply, "I love them both very much. I have to get back to them."

"Oh, Tempe, I'm afraid that's not your decision."

"Who's decision is it?"

"I know that there's something that you haven't told me about."

"Well you already know everything about me, so I see no point in telling you anything else. Why won't you answer my question?"

"I know that you're pregnant again, Tempe."

"Yes, I am. Though due to the amount of blood I lost when I was shot, I probably miscarried."

"Same old Tempe. Trying to cover up her emotions with facts and reason. I know that the thought of loosing the child pains and saddens you. You're afraid that when you wake up, your man is going to be disappointed. But he's not Tempe, that's the thing. He's not disappointed in you, he's disappointed in himself for not being there when you needed him."

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked.

"God told me."

"This is _not _real. I _do not _believe in god."

"Oh, but this most certainly is real." my mother said quietly.

"No. This is _not _real and god _is not _real." I said, throwing open the front door.

I was met with a white light, and suddenly, I felt something pulling me. I was sucked out of the door, and suddenly everything went black.

I felt something warm on my left hand, and could immediately tell what it was. Booth. He was here. I needed to wake up, I just need to open my eyes.

* * *

**_This story has one more chapter left in it. It's probably going to be a little longer, maybe around one thousand words. I'll have it up within the hour. Hope you guys liked this one! REVIEW! :) No but really though, please review :) _**


	4. Chapter 4: We'll get through this

_**So here it is! The final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed my little skeptics on this episode, even though we all know her being pregnant isn't going to happen, though I do think it'd be a great plot twist. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy! It's the final chapter, it's all from Booth's POV. And now back to writing Complicated I go! :) **_

* * *

**_Booth's POV: _**

It was when I saw her eyes fluttering that my heart caught in my throat. I gripped her hand just a little tighter, softly coaxing her to open her eyes. They fluttered for what felt like forever, but then I saw them. Those unmistaken blue eyes staring confused into mine.

"Bones." I whispered gleefully, "You're awake."

Her eyes squinted in the florescent light, almost like she was trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Do you know where you are Bones? Do you know who I am? Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Booth." she croaked out.

"Yeah baby, I'm right here." I said, kissing her hand.

"I'm in the hospital. I was...shot. I was at the lab looking over the victim again."

"That's right, I'm so sorry baby."

"No. I'm sorry, Booth. If I hadn't of argued with you about when you were to pick me up...I wouldn't be laying in this bed right now, and I wouldn't of miscarried."

"Bones, how did you know that you miscarried?" I asked.

She hesitated a moment before answering, "My mother told me, though I'd had my suspicions. And due to the left over cramping I am currently feeling in my uterus has proven my conclusion true." she rasped out, her eyes tearing up, "I'm sorry Booth."

"Oh Bones, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I should have just put my foot down and demanded that I pick you up at seven and not of negociated with you. Then you wouldn't of gotten shot." I said, "Do you remember anything about being shot?"

"Not really. I couldn't see my perpatrator due to my magnification goggles. The gun..." she winced, "had been muffled by something. And I fell. I vaguely remember you standing over me when I was on the floor, and another time when you were running next to the nurses and doctors pushing my gurney to the operating room.

"So, we have nothing for a lead...hopefully there will be something on the security cameras." I said, almost disappointed, "You scared me, Bones. I thought for sure that you were dead when I saw you laying on the floor. Then you crashed, three times. I was so afraid Bones, so afraid that I'd have to live without you. So afraid that I'd have to raise Christine alone..."

"I'm sorry, Booth." she whispered.

"Don't be sorry baby. You have nothing to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong."

"But if I wouldn't of argued with you about the time you were going to pick me up, I wouldn't of miscarried, and we'd be at home or work right now."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't tell people about the baby when I wanted to."

"I agree, everyone would be very upset."

"Yeah, but there are two people that know. Your dad and Cam. Your dad knows because he visited when you still had the fetal monitor on, and Cam knows because she was in here when...when the heart beat actually stopped. She was the one who had told me what it meant when it wasn't your monitor that made that beep." I said.

"I wish I would have listened to you. I should of just gone to dinner with you when we had planned."

"Bones, stop it okay? It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. But hey, why don't we just stop blaming ourselves for this. Because honestly, there's nothing we can do about it now, except track down the son of a bitch that did this to you. I'm going to kill him Bones, no one in the world had the right to do that to you."

I watched her nod in agreement, "I'm still sorry though Booth."

"Like I said, we need to quit blaming ourselves for what's happened, it wasn't either of our faults, it was the person who shot you's fault. You or I didn't know that this was going to happen, because it something bad, and we're some of those people that not many bad things happen to for no reason. It wasn't our fault okay Bones?"

She nodded again.

"We'll get through this. We always do." I said.

And I got a small nod and smile in return.

* * *

**_And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this little story. Why don't you drop by and leave me a review? It's only half a scroll down ;) If you want to read anymore of my stories, you know where to find me! Love you all! And don't forget to REVIEW! :) _**


End file.
